


Serpent dance

by h0peless_gay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Toni and Sweet Pea are sneaky shits and try to make Cheryl jealous. Established Choni





	Serpent dance

Cheryl knows he’s Toni’s best friend. She knows that. Yet she can’t help but feel jealous when Toni runs up to the Serpent boy and leaps onto his back, wrapping her legs around his hips. There’s nothing inherently sexual about piggy backs but Cheryl is the only person Toni should be wrapping her legs around. Toni’s laugh radiates from across the trailer park. Cheryl is seated on the steps of Toni’s trailer watching her girlfriend and her friends in between reading a novel for a school assignment. She admits she should be happy her friends (she supposes the Serpents are her friends now) are having fun, being proper teenagers, after being insanely dedicated to the Serpents for so long, but Cheryl can’t shake the jealousy that sits in her chest.

“Don’t look now but jealousy looks good on Cherry bomb!” Sweet Pea leans over to whisper in my ear. I grin, I know Cheryl gets jealous easily. My girlfriend is needy to say the least, but I can’t blame her after everything she’s been through. Plus, seeing her get jealous is always a nice reminder of just how much she loves me. Deciding to play a game and see how long it would take for her to snap, I lean back over to Sweet Pea and speak quietly to him.

“Want to try and make her even more jealous?” I smirk. Sweet Pea grins.

“What did you have in mind Topaz?”

“Cheryl has always said she wants to see my Serpent dance. Remember when I did my initiation and I used you as the pole… want to recreate that?” I grin. Sweet Pea lets out a cackle.

“Go turn the music on Pea, I know you’ve got it saved!” I laugh as I bend down to stretch and wrap my hands around my ankles – if I was going to do this, I was going to do it right. I’ve done this more than once, it’s almost my signature thing with the amount of times I’ve done it – using Sweet Pea as the pole to piss of one of his many ex’s or to make someone jealous.

When the first few bars of the song register in Serpent ears they all turn to find me and start cheering. They look forward to times like these as much as I do. I look up and make eye contact with Cheryl, even from here I can see her posture straighten and her eyes narrow. I begin to roll my hips as my hands come up to thread through my hair. I walk over to Sweet Pea and face him. I bring one leg up into a standing split. Resting my leg against his chest for support, I lean back and run my hands across my chest and up into my hair again. I stand back up and turn away from Sweet Pea, facing Cheryl, and put my hands on his torso. 

I see my girl get up and start walking towards us. I begin to grind down and almost get to the ground before a pale hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me off Sweet Pea. My hands immediately go to her waist to keep my balance. I meet Cheryl’s eyes and she smirks. She walks over to Sweet Pea and proceeds to copy my dance exactly as I had done it. The other Serpents that are around start whistling. I feel my chest tighten. Sweet Pea has his hands on her waist, holding her steady in her standing split. 

Cheryl stands up again and before she can start grinding down I pull her towards me. I crash our lips together in a messy kiss. Knowing the show is over, the Serpents all get back to their own business. I trail my lips down to Cheryl’s jaw and down to her neck. Cheryl turns her head, giving me more access. I suck a deep mark onto her neck and pull away before it goes too far.

“It makes your heart ache doesn’t it. When someone else has the attention of the person you love the most.” Cheryl whispers.

“I’m sorry baby, did I go too far?’ My voice shakes.

“No, you didn’t.” Cheryl hums before continuing.

“You’ll have to do that dance again just for me to make up for it though.” She smirks as she turns and walks away, a little more swing in her hips than before. I grin before following her. She might be needy but she makes my heart flutter more than she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any prompts you'd like me to write or message me on Tumblr @h0peless-gay


End file.
